


please don’t go

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, endgame moxiety - Freeform, i don’t know how to title, someone dies but ends up alive again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Endgame Moxiety AUVirgil finally has a chance at a relationship with Patton, but life has other plans....
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil was going to bang his head against a wall, repeatedly. But that would most likely upset Patton.

Oh god. Patton, the most adorable ball of sunshine Virgil would ever meet. He was too pure for this world.

And poor Virgil, he was in love, he was pining. With someone who was sadly dating another someone.

Ugh, Virgil hated Remus so much. And of course Remus had to be Roman’s twin brother.

So yeah, that was fun. Patton’s boyfriend and Roman’s twin brother was making the emo’s life completely miserable without knowing it.

It was so great.

“Virgil, maybe confessing your feelings for Patton would help,” Logan had very unhelpfully suggested.

It was just the two of them out together, all their friends were too busy.

Virgil quickly shot that down. “No! No way, not happening. That’s just gonna make everything weird and I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

“Well, it would probably help if you knew that Patton and Remus broke up yesterday.”

Virgil instantly stopped in his tracks. “Wait, what!?”

Logan seemed to be just as surprised. “I thought you of all people would know, given that you are Patton’s best friend.”

“No, he never said anything about it.”

“Hmm. That is odd.”

Virgil groaned, “I’m gonna go home and call him.”

“Alright, give Patton my best,” Logan replied.

The emo texted as he walked back to his house.

V: hey Pat, just heard about you and Remus. Sorry :( I’ll call when I’m home give me five

.......

“Hey.”

“Hey, Virge.....I’m sorry for not telling you.”

Even if Virgil couldn’t see Patton’s face, he could make a pretty good guess that he had probably been crying.

“It’s okay. I just wish I had known so I could’ve been there for you.”

On the other side, Patton sniffled. “I didn’t wanna worry you with my problems, and I was the one who ended it. I’m not allowed to be sad.”

“Hey, you’re the one who tells us we’re entitled to our emotions,” Virgil argued.

That was enough to make Patton laugh through the tears. “I know. You’re right, you’re right. I just...can you come over actually? I really need to not be alone right now.”

“Of course, yes, anything you need. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

He could hear Patton’s smile, despite everything. “Okay, thank you.”

In seven minutes, Virgil was at Patton’s house.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Pat.”

“Hi,” Patton was visibly happier when he saw Virgil.

The living room was dimly lit with fairy lights, a pile of blankets and cushions scattered about. And barely visible in the corner, a pile of DVDs.

“Picked anything to watch yet?” Virgil asked, allowing Patton to pull him under the blankets to be snuggled up against.

“Not yet, I wanted to wait until you got here, but now I don’t wanna move,” Patton replied.

“Okay, is there anything already in the DVD player we can watch?”

Patton pretended to think about it. “Big Hero 6.”

“Is that what you want to see?”

The blond smiled, hiding their blushing face by pulling the blankets up to their face.

Virgil had to look away as he felt his own face heating up.

Even though they had both seen the movie before, it was still hard not to tear up at the sad parts.

(Patton may have cried into Virgil’s shoulder and the poor gay emo just sat there locked in gay panic)

When the movie was finished, Patton cozied up to Virgil and fell asleep right there.

(As you can probably guess, Virgil gay panicked even more, but did eventually doze off as well)


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Patton had insisted that Virgil at least stay for some breakfast, and honestly, how could he say no?

“Thanks for coming over last night,” the blond said, and Virgil was thankful that Patton was attending to their breakfast so he wouldn’t see the emo blush.

“It was no problem. You’re my best friend, and I hate seeing you upset and not being able to help.”

God, this was hard. Last night was (amazing) hard. Virgil couldn’t do this for much longer.

“Alright, here we are,” Patton sat across Virgil at the table and passed over a plate with a neat stack of pancakes.

Of course breakfast was delicious (why did Patton seem to be great at everything?) but Virgil had to get home to change and reapply his eyeshadow.

And possibly vent to Logan (again).

But Patton still hugged him goodbye and wished him well.

“Do you wanna come over again tonight? We can watch something you like.”

The innocent look, the sweet smile, the way he looked down at the ground with the faintest blush on his cute face.

Virgil was so smitten, it was quite tragic.

........

“So, are you finally going to confess like Logan told me you wanted?” Roman excitedly asked later on.

Virgil had to send a glare to his nerd friend. “Thanks for that.”

“I had no other choice, you were driving me insane,” Logan insisted.

“Anyway, now that Patton and Remus have split - I always thought my brother would end up with Microsoft Nerd here - now you have your long awaited chance to confess and have your feelings reciprocated,” Roman cut in.

“That was....so many things at once,” Virgil was still exhausted, despite sleeping surprisingly well. “You’re telling me that after the breakup, Remus got with Logan?”

Roman sighed dramatically. “Not yet, the Nerd has yet to confess.”

“But you’re nagging me to confess to Patton?” The emo couldn’t believe this.

“Virgil, I’ve been dealing with your pining far longer than I’ve had to deal with Roman’s stupidity,” Logan explained (and ignoring Roman’s offended noises), “and I genuinely believe that Patton would love nothing more than to be with you.”

He could see he was outnumbered, and relented. “Fine. I’m going over there again tonight, but if I tell him and it doesn’t go how you said, I’m gonna kill you.”

“I doubt you will, but tell me how it goes,” Logan replied.


	4. Chapter 4

In the evening, just after 7, Virgil arrived at Patton’s.

The living room hadn’t changed much, the only difference was instead of a sad cinnamon roll there was now a smiley cinnamon roll.

And Virgil had brought over a bag of treats to eat.

He didn’t bring a movie, because he knew that among the collection of Disney and Pixar, there would be a select few Patton had been keeping since his house was unofficially declared the best place for group movie nights.

(Roman had also said date nights, or tried to until Virgil slapped a hand across his stupid mouth)

Tonight, he would finally do it. Probably. Maybe? Unlikely.

But Virgil wouldn’t do it because Logan and Roman were sick of him pining, he would do it because he wanted to.

Out of the small collection of DVDs reserved for a specific emo, Virgil selected Cats & Dogs.

How or why this movie was in the collection, no one knows.

But Patton didn’t mind, probably because he found both cats and dogs to be equally cute and adorable.

Also, the two of them were in very close proximity while the movie played. 

At some point, Patton’s hand accidentally-on-purpose fell on top of Virgil’s, and slowly their fingers intertwined.

This caused two gay disasters to have to pointedly not look at each other so they wouldn’t be caught blushing.

When the movie had finished at last, Patton pulled away. “I’m....gonna go get some more blankets.”

“Wait,” Virgil grabbed the blond’s hand, “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

“Me too, but...it’s never really a great time,” Patton smiled nervously. “Anyway, you first.”

Here goes nothing. “I didn’t know how to tell you this before, since you were with Remus at the time, but.... I like you, a lot. More than a friend, I mean.”

Virgil didn’t want to face Patton, worried he’d be looking at a face he wouldn’t want to see.

“Can I kiss you?” Patton asked suddenly.

The emo’s head snapped back up. “What?”

Now the blond was blushing. They were both so awkward.

“Can I kiss you?” Patton asked again.

“Heck yes,” Virgil laughed.

So maybe the evening hadn’t exactly went as expected (was there any expectation to begin with?) but both could agree it ended quite nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon hearing the news, Roman was obviously ecstatic that his friends were now in a relationship.

“Finally! I’ve been calling it for weeks now, so Logan owes me.”

That was the the only problem that the nerd friend had; losing ten bucks to the dramatic friend in a bet that Patton and Virgil would get together in a specific amount of time.

Logan was foolish to think he would win.

“Congratulations anyhow, at least Virgil will no longer be venting to me about how he cannot stand being around someone so adorable.”

“I swear, confess to Remus fast or I’ll end you,” Virgil muttered when Patton was out of earshot, being whisked off by Roman to talk more.

But at least the reactions were positive, and as the weeks went on their daily movie nights still occurred multiple times a week.

Virgil called Patton one afternoon ahead of another one of these nights to suggest that the blond come over to his for a change.

“Are you sure? I mean, if it’s okay.”

“Patton, of course it is. Just bring over whatever you want to see tonight, I promise it’s okay.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon then!”

“Okay, love you!”

Oh god. That didn’t just happen.

Virgil had quickly hung up, embarrassed. The two of them had never officially said those words before, having only been dating for about two months.

Hopefully Patton didn’t hear.

.......

Two hours passed, and the phone wasn’t being picked up.

Virgil was officially freaking out.

When Roman called, he felt worse. Roman never usually called.

“Virgil! Get to the hospital, now! It’s Patton!”

“On my way.”

He ran, faster than he ever had in his life that night.

Determination and worry took over, that was the only explanation he had.

He finally got there, and Logan was there too, and filled him in.

“Patton has been shot, they’re still working on him. I know you’re most likely worried and I am too, but I’m hopeful that he will recover.”

At least Virgil had his friends, who were there with him hours into the night.

He could only hope Patton would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil didn’t want to believe what he was hearing.

No, it couldn’t be possible, it couldn’t be.

Patton wasn’t....he just wasn’t.

There was no way.

He was crying, he was aware he was crying.

Logan was keeping him up, so he wouldn’t fall to his knees.

And oh god, Logan was crying too.

Roman had stepped out, probably to tell Remus the news.

Wait.

Patton was killed by gunshot.

Who would be most likely among the group to carry?

But why?

Revenge. That’s why. And Remus knew where Patton lived.

Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck.

There was no way, there had to be no way.

But still....

No, he couldn’t do anything irrational, Patton had just died. He clearly wasn’t thinking straight (like his sexuality).

But the more Virgil thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

Also, he hadn’t seen Remus since he and Patton started dating.

Virgil quickly banished those thoughts from his head. He had to be there for Logan and Roman, they lost Patton too.

The next few days were hard, he didn’t leave the house at all.

Everything that wasn’t not getting out of bed seemed impossible.

His thoughts from that day came back, and he reached for his phone.

Only an hour later, Remus was arrested for the murder of his ex boyfriend.

All that was left to do was face questioning from Roman and Logan, who were furious about this.

Virgil didn’t care, the only person he’s loved more than anyone else was gone, there was no point to anything anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

“Tell them you made a mistake.”

“Nope.”

“Withdraw your statement.”

“Not happening.”

“Virgil.”

“Still no.”

“It’s not true.”

“Can’t prove that.”

Roman groaned, frustrated. And Logan was close to breaking point as well.

Virgil wouldn’t give in, he wanted Remus to pay for hurting Patton, even if there was no proof he had actually done anything.

“You can’t just let Remus be sent down for murder without any evidence just because you miss Patton,” Logan pointed out.

“Of course I miss him,” Virgil snapped back, holding back tears like he usually did whenever Patton was mentioned, “but I’m still making sure Remus gets what he deserves.”

“Virgil, I know for a fact that Remus couldn’t have done it. I was with him at the time Patton was shot,” Logan explained.

“I’m no longer listening, and if this is all you came here to do you can get out.”

“Fine. But you’re not getting my brother jailed,” Roman declared, before leaving, and making sure to slam the door extra hard.

Logan wasn’t quick to follow. “Virgil, I am standing by what I said. Remus was with me that night and there is security camera footage where I live that will show he never left. Believe whatever you want, but it will not bring Patton back.”

With that, Virgil was left alone once again, to start crying.

Part of him wanted to believe what Logan and Roman were saying, to stop trying to get Remus jailed for something he most likely didn’t do.

The other part of him, the one that grieved Patton and missed him so much every single day, the part full of hate and anger, was much more tempting to follow and listen to.

Virgil was going to stick with staying angry.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus was never jailed. Logan was right, his alibi combined with the evidence of the mentioned security footage was enough to prove it couldn’t have been him.

Virgil was angry, and even still when it came to light that it had been Patton’s neighbor who committed the crime.

The same person who had found Patton and called for help had ultimately been the one who pulled the trigger.

So now Virgil was mad at someone else, and mad at himself, also feeling very guilty.

He left the house for the first time in what felt like forever, getting food shopping since the kitchen was near empty.

His phone vibrated in his pocket when he got home, and Virgil quickly put the bags down so he could answer.

Imagine how shocked he was to see Patton’s contact come up.

Assuming it was probably some kind of mistake, Virgil picked up. “Hello?”

“.....hey, Virge.”

Two little words that made his heart stop, because there was no way it could be him.

“Patton?” He still could barely say that name.

“Hi.” An unmistakeable, Patton-like giggle.

“How....how is this possible?”

“I know, I’m....god, I’m so sorry.”

It reminded Virgil of their phone call from all those months ago, the night he found out Patton and Remus had broken up.

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” Virgil asked.

“You know I could never do that to you. Just.....if I come meet you, give me as much time as you want for me to explain, and then I can leave,” Patton replied. “I can leave forever, you won’t see me again, just please....I need to tell you.”

“....okay.” The chances this was actually a trick were about 50/50, but Virgil knew if he didn’t do this, he’d regret not knowing.

But five minutes later, when he would open the door to see Patton alive and well, and standing there, he’d know it wasn’t a trick.


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil was sitting across from Patton. The person he thought was dead for three months, the only person he’d ever loved, the person whose death he’d mourned every second of every day.

In short, Patton.

“The night I was shot, the bullet hit my shoulder. In the hospital I was told the procedure was a success, but the police told me that the person who shot me was still out there, and I didn’t know who it was because I never got a good look at their face.”

“We were told you were dead,” Virgil wished he didn’t say it with all the venom and hatred that he did.

Patton visibly flinched. “I.... I made them say that. It would be better if I hid for a while until whoever tried to kill me was found, but even after Remus was arrested I still hid. I just knew it wasn’t him.”

Virgil had to take a second; this was a lot of information to hear all at once.

“Did you ever feel guilty? About tricking your best friends into thinking you’re dead?”

“Of course I did! Virge, I’ve felt terrible since that night, and I wanted nothing more than to see you, seeing how upset you’ve been. I hated it so much.”

“I’m just....it’s a lot of mixed feelings right now,” the emo admitted.

Patton sighed, and nodded. “I know, and this is a lot. So....yeah, I’ll just go.”

“You’re not leaving town, are you?”

The blond stood up. “There isn’t a final decision. If you tell me to go, I’ll go. I can give you time, if you want.”

“Give me until tomorrow. If you don’t hear anything from me, go,” Virgil suggested.

He was actually doing this, he was actually going to let him go. Again.

Life had given him a second chance with the one he loved, but he was telling him to leave anyway.

Patton was clearly trying not to cry when he left.

Virgil was still seated at the table. He stayed there for a while, wondering if he did the right thing.

Eventually, he went to bed, and struggled with getting to sleep.

He still didn’t know if he had done the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Patton tearfully packed the last of his things. He had waited all day, foolishly, waiting for Virgil to get in touch.

It was getting dark, but he had a car and the roads would be lit.

He was gonna miss this town, his friends, his dear sweet Virgil who he still loved very much.

Pulling his sleeve into the palm of his hand to wipe his tears, Patton took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He had to be strong, and awake, there would be a long drive ahead.

He took one last look around the house, the dark and empty house cleared of whatever he could take.

There was a lot of good memories here.

When Roman came over after Patton had just moved in to help decorate and make the place perfect enough.

When Logan had came by soon after because he was certain Roman would end up hurting himself (half right).

When Virgil would come over for their movie nights.

Patton had to wipe at his eyes again, and put a hand on the front door handle. Time to go.

Only, maybe, not really.

Virgil was on the other side of the door, so of course Patton got the fright of his life.

“What are you-“

“Please don’t go,” the emo was panting like he had been running (he definitely had been).

“But.....you never-“

“I know,” Virgil cut in quickly, “because I thought I was doing the right thing. But I can’t, I can’t lose you again. Please don’t go.”

Patton hardly had to think about it; he pulled Virgil closer and they kissed.

Their hearts had been broken for so long, but now it was like all that pain was no longer there.

When they pulled away, breathless, Patton laughed. “I have to unpack everything now.”

Virgil had to laugh too, when he thought of something else. “Do Roman and Logan know yet?”

“About....everything?” The blond cringed.

“Yep.”

“Not yet.”

“Well....this seems like a good time, and then we get help unpacking.”

Patton pouted. “That’s mean.”

“Maybe.....but it’s also gonna be real funny,” Virgil smirked.

(It actually was pretty hilarious later on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tik Tok AU that is paired with this is on my cosplay account (riverandcosplays) under the hashtag moxietypleasedontgoau


End file.
